


Let's Feel Something Again

by SpacedOut



Category: In The Flesh, Siren - Fandom, bbc in the flesh
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Hand Job, I try to be funny, M/M, Turning Human Again, foreplay kinda, happy fic, kieren becomes human, post season two, simon has a way with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Simon have everything a normal relationship has... except physical intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Feel Something Again

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Hope you guys enjoy. Second (nonprompted) fic in the fandom! No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> I don't own BBC copyright blah blah blah. 
> 
> Warnings: Sex and Language

The doctors said that turning human could happen overnight. 

Kieren was surprised to see how well Simon took the news about “The Redeemed” all slowly turning human again one by one.

Simon said that it’s a second chance for the dead to rise up and live again. “It’s an absolute gift, Kieren. We have been given another chance.”

Kieren was just happy that he wouldn’t have to put the make-up on anymore. He would be happy to be able to enjoy a meal with his family again without having to constantly lift an empty fork to his lips and pretend. He was happy that he would be able to look in the mirror without feeling so inadequate, so monstrous. 

Most importantly, he was happy to be able to feel again.

When Kieren had woken up in Norfolk hospital two years ago, he quickly learned that he had lost the ability to feel most things. It wasn’t like the absence of feeling but more or less the sensation of touching things.

Kieren could feel the ground beneath his feet but at the same time, he could not feel the wind on his face. He could feel the doorknob that he twists in his hands but he can not feel the sharp cold metal in his palm. 

He had tried and failed to explain it to Jem and his parents once or twice before. After worrying his family further during his explanation at the hospital, Kieren had decided to just shut up and leave it to the doctors to explain. 

Kieren would never forget the first time he embraced his parents and how detached he had felt. It wasn’t that he had not missed his parents, it was just the lack of sensation in their hugs that made him feel permanently alone.

Unfortunately, it was the same with Simon.

Kieren had fallen for Simon months ago shortly after their first conversation in the cemetery when the cheeky bastard had the nerve to sit on top of Kieren’s grave.

As they grew closer, Simon had become the senses that Kieren lacked. Simon was the entity that connected Kieren with reality. He had opened Kieren’s eyes and ears to new things, including the corruption between humanity and the PDS. He helped Kieren learn to ‘smell the roses’ and enjoy life while he still had it. This all sounds incredibly cheesy but Kieren felt as though Simon had touched him in a way that was not possible by physical standards. He had saved the younger man’s second life.

Without Simon, Kieren would have failed to see that the world around him was still worth living. For that he will be forever grateful.

Kieren thought about the first time he kissed Simon Monroe. 

It was panicked and rushed, mainly because that was exactly how Kieren was feeling at the time. He remembers running from the garage after Gary had Freddie tied up in the back of his pick-up truck after the PDS man had forgotten to take his medication.

The anger that Kieren felt inside was almost entirely released during his sprint to Amy’s bungalow. By the time Kieren showed up on her doorstep the only emotions he had left were fear and loneliness. 

As soon as Simon had opened the door, Kieren pushed right passed him and paced around the kitchen before walking up to the frightened man and slamming his lips into his. 

Kieren felt Simon’s lips against his but it wasn’t the same at all. The only way to describe it is the sensation you get when you poke your leg after sitting on it for a long time. It felt fake, unreal. It was the absolute opposite of what Kieren wanted their first kiss to feel like. 

Since that first kiss both Simon and Kieren had tried to make each kiss feel real. 

Simon would catch Kieren walking passed him in his hallway on the way to the living room and slam the young man into the wall, body flush against his. Kieren’s breath would hitch before pulling Simon’s face to his and slamming their mouths together. They could somewhat feel the wetness of each other’s mouths but could never taste each other. 

The frustration was sometimes overwhelming, surprisingly more for Kieren than for Simon, unless Simon was just more patient than him. 

After Amy died, the doctors had discovered that the PDS were becoming human. Once it was announced to the public, Simon had held Kieren’s hand in his.

“Someday we’re going to feel this,” he said as he gestured their clasped hands, “and when we do I’m going to make it special.”

Kieren smiled warmly, wondering what that surprise was.

After the months passed by, more and more PDS citizens of Roarton had become human again. 

The impatience Simon had before was starting to dwindle. 

“We have all of the qualities of a normal, healthy relationship except for physicality,” Simon had said one day on their walk back from dinner with Kieren’s parents.

“We get along on both a deep and simplistic level, we rarely fight, we live together, I’ve gotten you’re parent’s approval... everything. Everything except for physical intimacy.”

Kieren squeezed Simon’s hand knowing that he would at least feel the pressure of his hand even if he couldn’t feel the actual hand, “It’s okay, Simon. I don’t expect that from you. It’s not like I’m going to get bored of you because we haven’t had sex... oh. Perhaps, do you... feel bored... with me?”

The thought hadn’t crossed Kieren’s mind until that moment. Kieren slowed his pace.

Simon pulled himself in front of the younger man, “Never,” he said, eyes wide and serious, “Never would I be bored with you, Kieren Walker. You are incredible. You’re everything to me...”

Kieren smiled, squeezing both of Simon’s hands with his.

“And I think that you are incredible as well.”

Simon laughed before pulling the younger man in for a hug. The embrace wasn’t felt physically, but Kieren could feel the adoration spilling out of his own dead heart.

“I would be willing to live with not actually feeling you, Kieren. It’s not your body that I truly want, it’s you. Although your body is truly beautiful to me.”

“Stop before you make me blush without even having blood.”

“It’s true though. I love everything about you. I just wish I could express my love for you physically.”

Kieren smiled shyly, “I want to as well... it’s just that I probably wouldn’t know how.”

Simon held the door open to their bungalow for Kieren. Once in the house, the younger man leaned against the hallway wall and waited for Simon to say something.

Instead, Simon leaned against the wall across from Kieren, mimicking his posture and studying him silently.

Kieren looked down at his shoes. He was beginning to feel like a bug under a microscope until Simon finally spoke.

“How far have you been with another person?”

“Not far. I’ve kissed someone before... but it was chaste. You were the first person to ever make out with me.”

It was true. Kieren was surprised Simon hadn’t noticed his lack of experience. Or perhaps the older man had and didn’t want to say anything. 

Oh God, now he felt humiliated. 

Kieren was about to say something, anything, to fill the silence of their hallway until he noticed the way Simon was looking at him. The man looked terrified.

“Kieren, I am so sorry...”

An awkward laugh escaped Kieren’s lips, “You really don’t have to be. It doesn’t bothe-”

“Did I push you too hard? Pressure you? Oh God I wasn’t thinking at the time...” Simon interrupted, crossing the hallway and gently setting his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. 

This time Kieren really laughed, “No, Simon! It’s fine! It’s great. You’re great. You have never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to do.”

He pulled Simon in for a hug, “I like it when you kiss me the way you do.”

Simon sighed with relief in the younger man’s arms, “Well good. I like to hear that.”

After a few moments, Kieren pulled away and looked up at Simon earnestly, “I do want you to be the one to do it, you know.”

“Do what?”

“Take my, uh, virginity. I want you to do it. When the time comes, of course. Once we’re human... I mean.” 

Simon studied Kieren’s face before nodding, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips, “It would be an honor.”

****

Kieren was the first to wake up when it happened. 

The younger man stretched and rolled out of Simon’s arms before walking to the bathroom and lifting the toilet to pee.

TO PEE.

HE WAS PEEING?!?

WHAT?!!?

Kieren ran out of the bathroom and nearly jumped on Simon who had still been fast asleep in the bedroom. 

“Simon, wake up! I just peed!!!!”

Simon slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kieren, confused.

“Congratulations?”

“No, Simon... I PEED! Like when I was a human!”

Realization hit Simon hard and soon after he shot out of the bed and pulled Kieren up with him so that he could look him over. 

His eyes had permanently returned to his natural shade of dark brown and his skin was still pale only this time he looked more lively. Simon held Kieren’s turned up wrists in his hands and saw that the mean black wounds had turned into small pink scars. 

“I feel you holding me,” Kieren smiled, tears in his eyes. 

Simon grinned and pulled the boy into a tight, warm embrace.

The majority of the day was spent gaining back his citizenship and the evening was spent with family. 

Tears rolled down his parent’s faces when they saw their son walk into the house completely alive and completely human. 

Once they had made it back to the bungalow later that night, Simon had already started making a list for things they could do with Kieren’s new state of being.

“Tomorrow we can go to the beach,” Simon said as he pulled on his pajama pants, “It’s supposed to be windy and the sea wind is misty and you can practically feel the water spraying you. You’ll love it.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Kieren said as he got into the bed, “I am really excited and happy that I can do these things now but it’s just that... I want to wait.”

“Why?”

“I want to be able to do and experience these things for the first time again with you when you’re human,” Kieren said pulling the covers toward himself and turning over to meet Simon’s gaze.

Simon smiled, “Are you sure? We don’t know when I’ll be turning human again. It could be months from now.”  
“I’m nine million percent sure,” Kieren replied grinning. 

When Simon got into bed, he pulled Kieren close to him. 

“You’re surprisingly warm for a dead guy,” Kieren teased.

Simon rolled his eyes, “Geeze, you’re a fleshy for one day and you already got an attitude like them.”

Kieren laughed. 

They laid there in silence for awhile. Kieren felt himself getting closer and closer to drifting off to sleep until he felt a hand rest on his stomach above his t-shirt.

“Simon?”

“Can I?”

“Don’t you want to wait until we are both human?”

Simon lowered his hand a bit, “I wont go all the way, I promise. I just want to touch you.. so you know what it’s like.”

“I’ve done it to myself before,” Kieren admitted feeling a blush creep up his neck.

Simon hummed into Kieren’s neck before lowing his hand until it was on top of the strings on Kieren’s pajama pants. 

“It’s been a long time though and I want you to know how it feels again,” Simon said quietly into Kieren’s collar bone.

“Okay,” Kieren breathed quietly. 

He then slowly arched his hips up to Simon’s hand with invitation. 

Simon caressed Kieren’s face his his other hand before kissing him gently and undoing the strings. 

A lot was happening at once and Kieren could feel already feel his pulse quicken. The blood pumping through his veins almost scared him. It was a strength inside of him that he had forgotten was there back when he was alive the first time around. 

Simon could see the sudden fear in Kieren’s eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, please touch me...” Kieren whimpered, overwhelmed by everything.

Simon immediately complied and shoved his hand into Kieren’s pants. 

Kieren felt a hand wrap around his hardening dick and instantly bucked his hips up to create friction. Simon pushed his wrist downward as Kieren pushed himself up.

Kieren threw his head back onto the pillow and moaned softly.

“How is it?” Simon asked, nearly whispering.

“Goo...ahhh...good. It feels ahhh ahmazing...” Kieren replied breathlessly.

Kieren could feel Simon’s smile against his jaw before the older man planted kisses up and down his neck while he kept working his wrist slowly, then much quicker. 

After a few minutes Simon and Kieren fell into a perfect rhythm of thrusts, pushes, and pulls. 

Every once in awhile, Simon would speed up and Kieren would start begging. 

“Simon..please....I’m gonna..” 

“You’re going to what?” Simon asked. The cheeky bastard. 

“Cum all over you...fuck...”

Simon laughed and kissed Kieren’s neck some more.

Simon’s mouth eventually travelled up to Kieren’s ear. 

“When I’m human again, I’m going to fuck you so hard. I want to hear you scream my name,” he heard Simon say between moans.

“Fuck... Simon.. I’m gonna...”

“Do it... cum for me....”

Kieren felt Simon thumb the head of his leaking cock before pushing down and squeezing him at the base. Kieren slammed his eyes shut and threw his head back, a white hot light filling the darkness of his closed eyelids as every nerve in his cock and hips shook with what could only be described as ecstasy and fulfilled want. 

He would have been embarrassed by the moans that escaped his lips, but it has been so long since he had felt any sort of release and at this point, he didn’t care enough to be embarrassed. 

Why? Because it was Simon, his Simon, kissing him through his climax and smiling above his lips. 

After a few minutes, Kieren’s breathing had returned to a normal pace.

Simon ran his hand through the younger man’s hair, “You are absolutely gorgeous.”

Kieren looked up at Simon’s warm stare, “I wish you could have felt that with me.”

“Someday.”

“I can’t wait to do that to you,” Kieren said as he rested his hand on Simon’s cheek, thumb caressing. 

“Just wait until we do other things... there are endless things we can try” Simon replied, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Kieren laughed, eyes big and bright.

“I didn’t know you had a mouth like that on you, Mr. Monroe. What was it that you said you were going to do to me?” 

Simon ducked his head in the crook of Kieren’s neck, blushing if he could. 

“I get carried away sometimes...”

“Interesting,” Kieren replied before allowing Simon to wrap his arms around him. 

“Go to sleep, Kieren,” Simon said as he rested his head behind Kieren’s, lips pressed to the younger man’s neck. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Kieren mumbled before falling asleep in Simon’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Comments/Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> If this sparks enough interest, I'll write a part two where Simon finally becomes human ;)


End file.
